A conventional optoelectronic assembly may include for example a housing, a printed circuit board, an electronic component arranged on the printed circuit board, a carrier and/or an optoelectronic component arranged on the carrier on a substrate, for example in the form of a subgroup (“submount”). The housing serves for example as protection for the electronic component, for electrically conductive conductor tracks of the printed circuit board and/or terminals of the optoelectronic assembly against external effects, such as, for example, impacts and/or moisture. The housing can be fixed to the printed circuit board and/or the carrier for example by adhesive bonding and/or a plug connection or latching connection. In order to improve the protection against moisture, by way of example, a sealing body, such as, for example, a silicone cap, can be arranged between the housing and the printed circuit board and/or the electronic component. The carrier can serve for example for carrying the printed circuit board and/or the substrate with the optoelectronic component and/or as a heat sink and/or for stabilizing the optoelectronic assembly.
The optoelectronic component of the subgroup can have for example between 1 and 500 LEDs, for example between 100 and 200 LEDs, which can be electrically coupled to one another, for example. Furthermore, the subgroup may include the substrate, for example a ceramic substrate and/or a metal substrate, on which the LEDs are arranged. Furthermore, the optoelectronic component may include a conversion layer for converting electromagnetic radiation generated by the LEDs. The conversion layer can be formed for example by a silicone layer including phosphor. The substrate with the optoelectronic component can be fixed for example on the carrier, for example by an adhesive, for example a thermal adhesive. The thermal adhesive can for example be applied to the carrier and/or the optoelectronic component in a dispensing method and/or be dried and/or cured at 100° to 200° C.
The printed circuit board can be formed for example on the carrier. For example, layers of the printed circuit board can be laminated onto the carrier. The optoelectronic component can be electrically contacted with the printed circuit board, for example with the conductor tracks of the printed circuit board, for example via the substrate by electrically insulated wires.
After completion, the optoelectronic assembly can then be mounted for its part on a mounting surface, for example by clipping, screwing, riveting or the like. For fixing by screwing, for example, mounting cutouts can be provided in the optoelectronic assembly, which mounting cutouts can extend for example through the housing, the carrier and the printed circuit board. Furthermore, the mounting cutouts can be reinforced by sleeves in order to be able to take up the mechanical loads, such as, for example, pressure or stress forces, during mounting.
The optoelectronic assembly can for example comply with the Zhaga standard and/or fulfill the Zhaga standard. Clearly defined interface specifications, for example, are stipulated in the Zhaga standard. This ensures the interchangeability of LED light sources from different manufacturers.